


Forced

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [82]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Breeding, Canon, Come Inflation, Dub/non-con, Fingering, Forced Bonding, Forced Heat, Forced Orgasm, Happy Ending, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Bites, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Podfic Welcome, Praise, Riding, Undressing, can be read as intersex or traditional omega, do not copy to another site, presenting, suppressants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: When Will goes to therapy without having taken suppressants, Hannibal sees this as his opportunity to claim the omega.My other home is Twitter
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/531508
Comments: 43
Kudos: 729
Collections: Just Fuck Me Up 2020





	Forced

**Author's Note:**

> NB: Whilst the end resolution makes that clear that it isn't, it reads throughout as non-con, readers sensitive to dub/non-con might want to give this one a miss.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/49728515932/in/dateposted/)

“Is this what you wanted Will?” Hannibal growled the words, more a tease than a taunt. 

“Please, no…” Will gasped and sobbed as Hannibal thrust his fingers into Will from behind, pinned to his desk. His trousers and underwear pulled down just enough to allow Hannibal access. It was a debauched scene that made Hannibal all the hungrier for Will.

Unlike everyone else, Hannibal had never been fooled by Will’s claim to be a beta. Not least because of the very subtle scent that was clear beneath the high end suppressants. 

Will made enough money to be comfortable, but preferred to live a simple life. Except where his suppressants were concerned. Hannibal was sure no one else had even an inkling. The faint scent of the suppressants hadn’t been the only giveaway to Hannibal, a familiar scent after years as a doctor. 

There was always something else lingering beneath that. Not an omega scent, no, the suppressants really were far too good for that. It was the scent of anxiety, not fear, but a near constant state of anxiety. Something any omega would naturally feel, surrounded in their workplace by so many unmated alphas. It would be hardly conscious or controllable.

“I think you want this, Will. Otherwise, why are you here?” Hannibal grunted the words as he felt Will clench around him and added another finger into his wet heat. Will moaned and let his head drop forward. No matter how Will tried to fight this, Hannibal knew he would start to enjoy it.

Will Graham was definitely an omega. Hannibal knew that before Will came to this evening’s appointment having gone off of his suppressants. 

“Why would you stop taking your suppressants and come to me if you didn’t want this?”

It was a taunt. It was a demand.

“I… I ran out…” Will choked out the words, still sobbing from the onslaught of Hannibal’s fingers fucking into him. “Stop, please…”

He wasn’t sure he believed Will. Few omegas were that neglectful, and surely not one that worked in such a profession and went to such lengths. But it didn’t matter. 

It didn’t matter whether Will had come here on purpose or not. All that mattered was that he had the opportunity to do something he’d been longing to do since their first meeting - claim Will Graham. 

Whether Will wanted it or not. 

It was a myth that omegas coming off of suppressants would immediately go into heat, their bodies took time to recover. Hormones needed to naturally adjust. 

Unless of course, there were other factors involved. 

Hannibal well knew it was a medical fact that heat could be induced in an omega coming off of suppressants, if their hormone production was stimulated by the right medications. Or ,by a copious amount of orgasms. Of course, the exact amount varied by person, and on occasion this method was not successful - a method that had been unilaterally banned almost the world over. The historical link of this practice being used to torture and forcibly impregnate omegas, especially in warfare, had brought about the severe banning. 

Not that Hannibal was concerned with such a thing. This wasn’t even the most illegal thing he had done this week, so it was hard to be wholly bothered. And the end goal would be worth a few scratch marks along the way.

And so, Hannibal had no compunction about cancelling appointments and keeping Will Graham in his office for however long it took, days if necessary, to force his heat so he could be claimed. 

“I need you to come for me, Will.” Hannibal purred next to the omega’s ear, leaning over him and pressing the bulge in his pants forward. He worked his fingers harder and faster, the slide of Will’s increasing slick easing the way. “I know you want to. It’s what all good omega’s want. To come for their alpha. You are a good omega, aren’t you Will.” 

It wasn’t a question and Hannibal could hear Will’s sob of pain and humiliation roll softly into an involuntary moan. 

Hannibal pressed against that pleasure spot within the omega, and Will came with a cry.

*

Will passed out after that first time and Hannibal lifted him gently and laid him out on the chaise. 

He set the omega down and stroked his sweat-laden hair off of his forehead. He was beautiful. He was everything Hannibal had never realised he’d wanted in a mate until that first day they had met. 

Hannibal gently undid Will’s clothes and removed them with complete reverence, with absolute adoration for every new bit of flesh he exposed. 

Will Graham would be his, that much he had resolved the moment they had met. And now, the opportunity had arisen, with very little impetus on his own part. 

Will stirred slightly but didn’t wake, his body covered in a fine layer of sweat even now naked. His small member was soft against his thigh, but his sex was wet with slick from Hannibal’s previous attentions. 

It was tempting to take him again like that, but Hannibal had other business for now. 

He pulled a throw blanket over Will and left him on the chaise to go through to the reception room, collecting his appointment book on the way. 

By the time he had made all the calls rearranging his appointments for the rest of the week, he could hear Will stirring. 

When he returned, the omega was sitting up on the chaise looking dazed. When his eyes met Hannibal’s there was something there. Not quite fear and much more than anger. 

“You fucking…” 

“Now, now, Will. Let’s not pretend that you didn’t get exactly what you wanted.” Hannibal rumbled as he moved to the chaise and reached a hand down to caress Will’s face. 

Will slapped his hand away before it could make contact. 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Will growled, baring his sharp teeth. A cornered omega. 

“Oh, Will. I will touch you. I will keep touching you until you are in heat and begging for me to bite you, to bond with you.” Hannibal said gently, crouching in front of the omega. 

“You’re crazy,” Will shook his head and tried to retreat on the chaise, but Hannibal grabbed his thighs and pulled him forward. The omega’s eyes went wide with shock and Hannibal pushed the advantage by gripping tight with his left hand whilst moving his right between Will’s legs and sliding his fingers back inside the welcoming wetness. 

“No…” Will moaned, Hannibal looked up in time to see his eyes roll with pleasure, however involuntary it might be. 

“You should resist harder, Will. If you want me to believe you.” Hannibal’s words were soft, though the taunt was clear. One which Will rose to. 

He tried to fight back then, sitting to shove Hannibal off of him, but all it did was plunge Hannibal’s fingers deeper and allow him to swoop up and capture Will’s mouth with his own. 

Will tried to push him off as Hannibal pushed him back down to the chaise, his fingers working into the omega. Will tried to bite at his mouth at first, trying to tear into him. But then he was moaning and writhing under Hannibal’s touch. Helpless and omegan as a new wave of euphoria approached. 

It was cruel really. Once pleasure became undeniable then the omega was unable to resist. It was no wonder this practice was banned. 

Will arched and cried out as Hannibal forced another orgasm from him, enjoying the clench around his fingers. His own member was hard and leaking, his knot aching. But he was saving that for Will’s heat, once it started. 

“Very good, my darling.” Hannibal encouraged, the praise pulling another whimper from Will and causing his small cock to twitch and spill. 

“Hmm,” Hannibal mused with pleasure at the sight of having Will come not only from his omegan sex, but also the useless vestigial member above it. A very promising sign, no matter how Will protested. 

“Hannibal please,” Will begged as Hannibal moved off, licking his fingers before deftly undoing his shirt and discarding it. 

Will lay exhausted, prone. It was only when Hannibal moved forward once more that Will appeared to muster the strength to get to his feet. Slick leaking down his thighs, the omega grunted as he tried to push passed Hannibal. To no avail. 

He wasn’t a weak man, but omegas once subdued by pleasure, their bodies submitted whether they liked it or not. Seeking an alpha, their domination. 

Will wasn’t seeking, but his body had made him weak to what was happening and escape was impossible. 

“Will,” Hannibal soothed, taking hold of him and moving him back to the chaise, taking little effort to force him onto his knees and then over the back of the sofa. An adequate position for mounting. “You won’t resist me for long. Once your heat starts, I can smell it already, can’t you?”

Hannibal drew in a deep, luxuriating breath, pressing himself to Will’s back. 

“Please, don’t. Hannibal, I thought we were friends.”

“Friends?” Hannibal mused, “We are Will, and so much more. Suppressants or not, you surely can’t deny the connection between us.” 

“I don’t want this,” Will sobbed. 

The tears made it a little more difficult. Only in the sense that, with his heat looming, Hannibal’s own body was reacting in that biological way. The imperative to comfort his mate was tugging at his mind, once they bonded he would never be able to ignore that imperative again. Bonding would trap him as much as it would Will, which surely the omega understood. No other person in the world would have ever brought out this desire in Hannibal to mate, to claim. 

“I’m giving you a rare gift, Will.” He breathed against Will’s ear and Will whimpered, sobbed. 

“Please, don’t…” Will trembled as he repeated his protest. 

Hannibal lowered his mouth to Will’s shoulder, feeling Will’s body submit despite his wishes. He kissed and scraped his teeth, rutting his still clothed cock against Will and feeling the dampness spread to his trousers. 

“You’re going into heat Will, I’m going to claim you as mine.” Hannibal growled, he could feel his own rut starting to descend. A thickness to his blood, heat to his skin. He felt the animalistic urge to hold Will down and fuck into him, breed him. It would only be a matter of time before those instincts became persuasive. 

Will’s head dropped into the pillow of his arms and he shook. 

With a snarl Hannibal stepped back and dropped to his knees. He grabbed Will’s hips and pulled him back just to kneel at the right angle. Hannibal, still savouring the flavour he had licked from his fingers, pressed forward and lathed his tongue over Will’s wet opening. 

Will cried out and trembled all the more, all resistance gone now as Hannibal pressed his tongue into Will. Licking and sucking, tasting the slick of his soon to be mate. 

Hannibal moved his hand forward and cupped Will’s small, and once more straining, cock. Taking it in hand and jerking as he ate Will out. 

“Oh god,” Will sobbed, pressing back. 

The mindless pleasure of an omega, and yet Hannibal chose to believe that Will would react for no other like this. That he would never have gone to another unmated alphas off of his suppressants, as he had. 

Will wanted this, his body wanted this. Hannibal was sure.

Hannibal growled and moved to the chaise, sitting down and pulling Will into his lap. 

He moved his fingers so that Will was impaled on them, riding them involuntarily, pain and pleasure writ across his face. 

Hannibal used his free hand to grasp Will’s jaw, forcing their mouths together until the omega submitted to the kiss, licking and tasting himself on Hannibal’s mouth. 

Hannibal broke the kiss, panting. “Come for me, Will. You’re so close. I can feel it in my blood.”

Will groaned and nodded, plunging his mouth once more onto Hannibal’s just as he plunged down on Hannibal’s fingers. He rode hard and Hannibal knew Will could feel his raging cock beneath his pants. The omega was likely imagining it as he gyrated in Hannibal’s lap. 

“That’s it my darling, you’re so close.” Hannibal murmured against Will’s lips. 

A few moments later Will let out a near scream and shuddered. He came hard, slick flushing out of him and all over Hannibal’s lap. His cock straining and twitching, shooting another useless, watery rope of come between their bodies. 

“Yes, Will…” Hannibal growled as Will slumped forward, panting. The scent of heat coming off of him in waves. 

Hannibal could feel the blood pounding around his body, his escalation into rut. 

He pushed Will back enough to look at his face, slack with pleasure.

“Look at me, Will.” Hannibal commanded, and Will blinked a few times before his eyes opened enough for Hannibal to see what he had desired and expected. Will’s pupil’s were completely dilated, a hunger there that was impossible to replicate artificially. 

Will whimpered and tried to press himself back to Hannibal. 

“No, darling.” Hannibal’s voice came out coarse as his rut started to burn through him. 

He pushed Will off of him and down onto the floor. 

Will went willingly, immediately assuming a mounting position, perfect for breeding and claiming. 

Hannibal felt the growl rip out of his chest as he stood and removed the coverings of his lower half until he was finally naked too. He dropped over Will, his cock in hand, rubbing it against Will’s waiting heat. 

“Hannibal…” This time Will was begging and pleasure washed over Hannibal in response to just that. He had broken the omega down and now he was finally his for the taking. 

Hannibal growled pressed Will down with a hand at the back of his neck.

He thrust into Will, inside that slick heat that had been waiting for him. Will cried out, moaning into his pillowed arms as Hannibal began thrusting at a brutal pace. 

The chances of impregnating a middle aged omega that had been on suppressants so long were low. But that wasn’t going to stop Hannibal, his rut driving him to embrace this instinct. 

“I’m going to fill you with my pups, Will.” He slid both hands around to Will’s belly, caressing and holding him as he fucked with abandon. 

“Alpha…” Will replied in a long groan, arching his body to better receive Hannibal. 

Hannibal continued to rock his whole body forward as hard as he could, going as deep as he could. He strayed one hand away from Will’s belly, sliding it up over a nipple and then taking gentle hold of Will’s throat. 

“Going to claim you and breed you,” Hannibal growled and felt the response of Will flutter around his cock. 

That only served to make his hard knot throb all the more. He had no allusions about how long this would last. This first coupling would be over quickly, but then there would be days ahead where they would be tied together for well over 80% of the time. 

Hannibal relished the thought. 

“My good, mate.” Hannibal purred, knowing that Will’s response to praise was likely as involuntary as his submission. He moaned again and clutched around Hannibal’s cock. 

If he didn’t knot soon, fully inflated as he now was, Will’s tightening sex wouldn’t accept him. 

With a grunt Hannibal thrust forward as he pulled Will back to him, once, twice. Each time his knot making Will cry out but not managing to press through. 

He pulled Will back so that he was up on his knees, Hannibal’s hand wrapped gently around Will’s throat as he thrust up. He pulled Will’s neck to him and then, on the fifth thrust, Will screamed as Hannibal’s knot pushed painfully into his body at the same moment his teeth sank into his neck. 

Tied, and growling, Hannibal started to come. His teeth remained latched to Will’s neck until he started to feel the omega’s climax hit. Unable to stay latched on as he cried out with the pleasure of having his knot milked. He flooded Will, moving both hands back to the omega’s belly and feeling how he expanded with every gush from Hannibal. 

Will was whimpering and moaning, his own hands coming over Hannibal’s. 

With glassy, dilated eyes, Will looked back over his shoulder and slurred “Fill me, Alpha.”

Hannibal’s hips gave an involuntary thrust and he spilled again, Will clamping around his knot like a vice until Hannibal was wincing. 

This was going to be a long few days of the omega’s now insatiable need to be mated. Hannibal was thrilled at the thought. 

*

Hannibal knew when Will woke by the jarred breath.

They had spent two days tied together, falling asleep a few hours ago as the haze began to lift, but exhaustion gripped them. 

Awake and aware now, Will pulled quickly from Hannibal’s arms and sat up. Hannibal blinked his eyes open to see Will taking in their surroundings. The floor of his office, under a rather expensive throw blanket. 

Will looked down to see he was awake and pulled the blanket up around him in response. 

“You… Hannibal… How could you…” 

Will’s lips trembled with emotion and he reached a shaky hand up to feel the dry blood and bite mark over his scent gland. 

“You forced me.” 

Hannibal’s heart shuddered and skipped a beat as realisation dawned on him at what he had done. Or rather who he had done it to. He had been taking a gentle approach with Will, had intended to work up to courting him. And perhaps Will not taking his suppressants was encouragement of that, but Hannibal had taken it further. 

He couldn’t quite bring himself to regret it, but knew that Will’s trust was hard won and would take quite some time to get over what he had done. That he had forced Will into this. 

His alphan instincts called for him to reach out and comfort his mate, but he hesitated. Emotions warring inside him, his own wants and desires and what he had wanted Will’s to be. 

“I gave you a rare gift. But you didn't want it." Hannibal growled the words, an accusation more than an apology. 

Will buried his face in his hands. “Didn’t I?” He countered, shaking. 

Hannibal drew in a sharp breath. 

That nagging thought all along pressed at him. Will had wanted him to take it as a sign he was open to courting. But now…

Will continued to shake, his face hidden. Hannibal sat up and went to reach for him, to comfort the omega he should have waited for, as Will had clearly wanted. 

But then he realised, Will wasn't crying. He was laughing. 

“Will?”

Will drew back, his eyes red but his face split into a grin as he chuckled. 

“For a doctor you really do believe too many stories about how an omega experiences heat. We are not as mindless as alphas assume.”

Hannibal blinked, lost for words. 

“You accused me of wanting it, of coming to you because I wanted you to take me.” Will let the blanket slide down and pool at his waist, his entire demeanour changing into something much more formidable than Hannibal had encountered. And yet, knowing it was always there just beneath the surface had always been part of Will’s appeal. 

“You wanted me to claim you,” Hannibal surmised. 

Will shook his head, chuckling again, “I guess you would see it that way.”

Will lay back down, stretching languidly on the floor and then coming to rest in a beautiful pose with his arms above his head. 

“I’ve wanted you for as long as you’ve wanted me, and yet you didn’t seem any closer to courting me yesterday than the day we ate breakfast in my motel room. I got fed up with waiting. Of hiding myself when I knew you could clearly see me, smell me.”

Hannibal knew he should be angry at having been tricked, but that seemed both hypocritical and moot. He rumbled a hum of amusement. 

Will smiled up at him, holding out his arms for Hannibal to come to him. “For someone so skilled at manipulation, you seemed oblivious to my efforts. And yesterday, I had you right where I wanted you. I wanted you to be the one to take, so that there could be no mistake, so that you could never deny it. Never deny me.”

Hannibal moaned, and lowered himself over Will. The omega parted his legs around him, welcoming him as he stroked his face and looked up at him more adoringly than Hannibal had ever dreamed. 

“You’re mine now, Hannibal.” Will told him, cold words and a cruel smile. “Mine, forever.”

Hannibal shuddered, a slight jolt of fear and desire mixed together, ran up his spine before he allowed Will to pull him down into a hungry kiss.


End file.
